


Paper Hearts

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Levi, Dhampir, Erwin and Levi, Father Erwin, Finger Sucking, Heartbreak, M/M, Meeting in dreams, NSFW, Painter Levi, Past Memories, Priest Erwin Smith, Priests, Sorry About These Tags, Top Erwin, Tragic Love, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Hunters, anal licking, bookstore owner Erwin, cook Levi, erwin x levi, handjob, happiness, remembering in dreams, sketch artist Erwin, theyre ridiculous i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Levi had been dreaming of a man. A priest, whom he helps battle against monsters and creatures only found in fairy tales.He always dies.Levi can never save him.One day, he walks into a bookstore and sees the man he had only been dreaming of for months.Erwin had also been dreaming. He dreams of a half vampire who he saved from certain death. The half vampire also awoken something in him, something that he was certain he would never feel since becoming a priest.He saw him, running out of his bookstore and he felt that part of him awaken again.Can true love survive this time around, or are these two men destined to live through the same fate over and over again?





	1. One

Levi sighed as he leaned against a rickety old table.

“Oi, watch it, half breed!” A pudgy woman pushed his arm off and he growled, walking away from her, her table and the odd trinkets she started to display on it.

Levi started to scan the area, his eyes passing over faces until he finally saw the one he was looking for.

“Father Erwin, about Goddamn time.” Levi walked up to the tall priest. Father Erwin was dressed in a large black overcoat over his typical clerical attire. He also had a large silver rosary around his neck.

Erwin frowned down at Levi. He has told the dhampir repeatedly about how he felt about blasphemy.

However, he was quick to forgive and he thought it best to not dwell on small things when there was a much bigger problem at hand.

“Levi, sorry I’m late. I was over at the monastery. It seems to have suffered a kind of attack.” He looked down at his partner.

Levi was wearing his usual black jacket. He also had on a thin off white shirt and a pair of green trousers. They must have been too big for him because they were tied around his slim waist with a length of rope.

He had on his pair of old black shoes. They were so worn out, they were practically falling apart.

“An attack, huh?” Levi stretched his arms and rolled out his shoulder blades before walking past the priest. “Do they know what did it?”

Erwin turned and followed Levi, trying not to lose the short man in the crowd.

“Werewolf. I was kind of skeptical about even bringing this job up to you. I know how you feel about werewolves.” Erwin grinned as Levi turned and walked backwards. His inhuman senses making him very aware of what was behind him.

“I don’t like doing werewolf jobs because I always end up smelling like dead dog for weeks.” Levi narrowed his eyes at Father Erwin. “Tsk, you should know this old man. I say it every time we get a fucking werewolf job.”

The priest laughed.

“Old? You’re one to talk, dhampir. Aren’t you like a hundred?” Levi stopped and pushed against Father Erwin, leading him into a dark secluded alley that the Father knew was there.

“You always have to say stuff like that, don’t you Priest?” Levi growled softly. Father Erwin sat on an old mead barrel and Levi positioned himself between his legs.

“You know I can’t help it, Levi. It’s all in good fun.” Erwin said, seemingly unaware of the dhampir’s attempts to seduce him.

“Hmm, right.” Levi got closer to Erwin, his hands on the priest’s body. Erwin remained straight faced, but his eyes spoke volumes.

They were closed slightly, trying to hide the look of lust and need in them.

Levi leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him, but Erwin turned away.

“Levi, don’t. You know I can’t. I made a vow.” Levi didn’t move. He kept his hard gaze on Erwin and he gently ran his finger across his cheek.

“Tsk, you and that damn vow.”

“Levi, please.” Erwin whispered as he turned to look into a pair of steely eyes. “You know how I feel about you. But I made a vow, to God and the church. I can’t abandon it. I’m sorry.” Levi looked into Erwin’s blue eyes and nodded, leaned forward and kissed Erwin on the cheek before standing up. “Well, let’s go slay a werewolf, Father.”

Erwin stood as well, shaking any dirt off his coat. He knew that Levi could have him in an instant. With just a few seconds under a hypnotic glare, Erwin would be completely at Levi’s mercy.

But the young dhampir had never attempted that. Erwin had never asked why.

But he had an idea.

-

Levi and Father Erwin were hot on the trail of the werewolf responsible for the monastery attack.

They had been led deep into the woods that surrounded their small village. Levi walked ahead, using his acute senses to guide their way.

“He’s close, Father. Be on your guard.” Father Erwin nodded. He kept his two single shot handguns at the ready. If he didn’t get the werewolf with these two shots, he had his rapier which had never let him down before. There was also Levi.

“Father! Behind you!” Erwin quickly turned, right as the werewolf lunged from the shadows. Erwin aimed to fire his first shot, but the werewolf was too fast and it knocked the gun out of his hand.

Levi got there and defended Erwin as he readied his second shot.

But this werewolf was too much, even for Levi. The werewolf’s massive arm connected with the dhampir, sending him flying into a large tree.

“Levi!” Erwin called out. He turned back toward the werewolf and he aimed the gun right at the creature’s heart.

He fired, but the gun didn’t go off.

Erwin looked at the gun in shock and anger and then up at the werewolf. Before he could pull the rapier, the werewolf grabbed him in its large hands.

“Gah!” Erwin cried out, the creature’s grip tightening. He had to get to the rosary. His rosary was pure silver. It could buy him some time, enough to draw his rapier.

The werewolf suddenly bit Erwin. It sank its long deadly fangs into his arm.

“Auuughhh!” The werewolf tore a large chunk of flesh. The werewolf bit again, cracking the bone between its teeth. “Gaaauuuhhhh!” Erwin cried out in pain. His arm was gone, bitten off by a werewolf’s toxic bite.

Levi looked up from where he was thrown, his mind muddled and his vision blurry. When he saw the werewolf bite into Erwin’s arm he bolted up. When he saw the werewolf bit into Erwin’s neck, he sprinted.

“Erwin!” Levi yelled! He quickly ran to the werewolf who dropped Erwin roughly.

“You fucking bastard!” Levi yelled out. He rushed at the creature and tackled it. It fell on its back and before it could swing or bite at Levi, he was gone.

Levi grabbed the rapier and lunged at the werewolf. He swung at it, over and over, watching as the creature’s flesh ripped and burned, due to the toxic effects of the silver.

Finally, with a jump and a mighty yell, Levi stabbed the creature through the heart.

The werewolf spat blood as it fell to the ground and died.

Levi dropped the rapier and ran to Erwin.

“Father Erwin!” He cried as he knelt down.

“Le-Levi?” Levi grabbed the priest, positioning his head in his lap. “Levi, I’m sorry.”

“What could you possibly be sorry about?” Levi asked in a choked voice, tears threatening to drip onto Erwin’s pale face.

 

“For..dying.” Levi gripped the priest tighter, his nails all but ripping the cloth.

“You’re not going to die, Goddammit! You are going to be just fine!”

“Levi..” The young dhampir, wiped his face and knew what the priest was going to say.

“I know, I know. No blasph-”

“Kiss me.” Levi looked down at Erwin. His skin was getting slick with sweat and his eyes were going dim.

Levi leaned forward and planted his lips onto Erwin’s. Levi couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Erwin,” Levi gasped as he pulled away. “You’re going to be fine. I’m going to get you help.”

“Levi..” Erwin took his partners hand and gripped it with every last ounce of strength he had left. “Recite…the last…rites…” Erwin’s breath was becoming more labored. Levi looked away and shook his head.

“It’s been a long time since I was a priest.” Levi replied.

“You..still…know…them…” Erwin gripped Levi’s hand suddenly and Levi gasped.

“Erwin? Hold on, okay! I’ll say them for you.” Levi searched through his memories, trying to remember the words that were used to ease a soul into death. “Okay, Erwin. Are you ready?”

He looked down and met Erwin’s eyes, but Erwin’s eyes were dark. Levi choked on a sob as he rested his head onto Erwin’s chest. The only sound he heard was the wind blowing through the trees.

Levi gripped onto Erwin’s body, cries of pain and anguish filling the forest.

“Erwin! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

-

Levi bolted awake from his recurring dream. He looked over at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. It was about four in the morning, the same time he always woke up when he had that dream.

He sighed and he ran his hand through his dark hair. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes from beside the alarm clock.

He didn’t bother to wipe the tears from his cheeks or ask why this dream kept happening.

After a month of this, he was used to it.

He lit the cigarette and as he exhaled the smoke through his parted lips, he couldn’t stop thinking about why he was never able to save the priest named Erwin.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to a random bookstore after work. He catches a glimpse of the man he has only ever dreamed of. He begins thinking of what path to go on and if he should go back to the bookstore, or keep the blonde man only in his dreams.

Levi didn’t bother going back to sleep. He walked over to the small corner of his apartment that was dedicated to his easel. **  
**

He finally had an idea for the 48 x 36 canvas that had been resting on his old easel for at least a week now.

He spent the next thirty minutes preparing his brushes, paints and other tools.

He also didn’t bother changing out the clothes he slept in, they had paint on them already from previous projects.

The man named Erwin had been the subject of Levi’s paintings since the dreams began. He had many 26 x 18 canvases dedicated to him hidden all around his apartment. Levi always made sure to paint the priest with his eyes open, whether they were serious, playful or full of need. Levi always made sure to focus a majority of his attention on those blue eyes.

This time, Levi went a completely different route. He painted Erwin the way he saw him after he died; cold, still, beautiful and with his eyes closed.

Levi caressed his canvas with his brush, the soothing sound of the paint being manipulated to his will comforted him. He had no control over what became of Erwin, but this was his world and he had the power. He didn’t stop until the alarm clock started screeching, pulling Levi from his little bubble.

Levi looked at the painting, the pain of this man dying in his arms coming back full force and he fell to the ground, body shaking with sobs.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Levi arrived at the small diner he worked at an hour after his shift was supposed to start.

“Sorry, Danny!” He called out to his manager over the clinking plates, chatter and usual bustle that belonged to the morning rush. “Lost track of time!” Levi quickly ran to the back to get ready for his shift. He washed his hands, draped his apron over his black shirt and wrapped his head in a dark blue bandana, using bobby pins to tame the fly away strands.

He hopped into the kitchen, nodding at the other cook, Emerich, and started setting up his station.

“Hey Levi,” Danny was standing at the wide window behind the counter, looking in at him. “Is everything okay?” Levi didn’t look up from the omelette and hashbrowns he was making.

“Yea, everything is fine. Just didn’t sleep well is all.” Danny nodded in understanding.

“Well, you know you can talk to me, if you need to.” Levi felt tense, aware of Emerich working alongside him.

“Thanks, Danny.” Levi looked up at him, making brief eye contact before returning his attention to the food. Danny nodded and knocked the wood with his knuckles before walking away.

Levi exhaled, unaware that he had been holding his breath.

“The boss man, he like you, ya?” Emerich asked in his heavy Russian accent from the other side of the kitchen, pulling a jug of egg whites from the fridge.

“I’m sure he likes everybody.” Levi answered, plating the omelette and placing it on the window sill along with its ticket. “Hey, order up!” He yelled.

“Oh, I no know about that, Levi. I have problem but boss man never offer to hear me out.” Emerich began working on an other order as Levi did the same. “How come you never just hang with the guy, it no good to keep problem bottled up, ya?”

“Why don’t you just mind your business?” Levi growled as he threw all kinds of meats on the grill, cutting the conversation off with the hiss of hot popping grease.

“ _Prosti_ , _malen'kiy_. I mean no harm. I worry about you, that all.” Emerich continued to do what he was doing.

Levi felt a little bad about being so short with Emerich but his problems were his. He didn’t want to burden others with what had been on his mind as of late.

“Hey, what have I told you about calling me that?” Levi looked over at Emerich and gave the smallest of smiles. Emerich smiled back and bowed slightly.

“ _Prosti_ , Levi.”

-

The end of the day came slowly but Levi didn’t mind. He preferred to keep busy when the pain of his dreams was plaguing him.

It was still pretty early and he didn’t feel like going home quite yet, so Levi wandered down the area that was close to the diner.

There were a lot of different shops and restaurants but the one thing that caught Levi’s attention was a book store. It was small and seemed will lit and homey inside.

When Levi saw they would still be open for another hour, he walked in. He was met with the loud chime of a bell, followed by a gruff voice.

“Welcome to The Wandering Eye! Take your time and look around! I’ll be up in a few minutes!”

Levi yelled back a thanks and looked around. There was a few tall shelves of books, arranged in alphabetical order according to the plaques on the ends of the shelves. It had a small section in the corner that had a small couch and a couple of soft chairs and a large table that was completely covered with books, some stacks high and on the verge of tottering over. Two of the walls were shelves as high as the ceiling and they were both filled with books.

Levi began to walk past the shelves, when a man standing with his back to him, caused Levi to stop in his tracks. His heart began to beat wildly and his hands started to shake. His stomach also felt like it was flying through the air. As he tried to regain his ability to breath, he slowly walked back to where he saw the man.

He was tall and blonde with broad shoulders. The sleeves to the white shirt he was wearing were rolled up past his elbows. Levi watched as the blonde man reached up, returning books to their places.

“Erwin, could you come back here please?” The gruff voice called again. The man turned to right and Levi felt his heart stop.

It was him. The man from his dreams. How was that even possible?

“Coming, Dad!” Erwin called back. Levi brought his hand up to his mouth. It was that voice, the very same voice that would whisper to Levi.

Before Erwin could turn toward him, Levi bolted out of the book store. He had to get out of there.

What was this? How could that man really exist? Wasn’t he just a figment of my imagination? Levi’s mind was racing as he quickly walked back to his apartment.

With fumbling hands he unlocked his apartment and ran inside. He went to his coffee table, where inside the little drawer was a portrait of the priest from his dream.

Levi had painted the priest in this one with his head turned the same direction as the man in the book store.

The more Levi looked at it, the more he started to believe that they were indeed the same man.

“How are you real?” Levi asked himself shakily, his grip tightening on the painting. Levi started thinking about Erwin even more. “Do you know who I am?” Levi asked the painting, painful tears in his eyes. “Do you dream as I do?”

Levi debating all night about what he should do next. Should he go to the bookstore and talk to Erwin? Should he just forget about this man? Levi felt a tightening start to form in his chest as he thought about that second option.

“What could it hurt if I just talked casually to him?” Levi asked himself.

When he decided on his course of action, Levi hopped into the shower to get ready. He would have to call in at work but he was sure Danny would understand.

Levi dressed casual, a gray shirt and jeans, before grabbing his house keys and walking back to see Erwin again. This moment would change Levi’s life, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yea, just let me know how this was going.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin awakes from his dream, struggling with the feelings he has for a dhampir named Levi.

Father Erwin exited his church and inhaled deeply.

He had been putting off searching for a partner for weeks now, and had only finally decided to find one when the villagers stopped coming to him for hunting jobs.

‘It's dangerous to go alone, Father.’ they would tell him.

The priest was grateful for their interest in his well being, but being denied the thrill of hunting, was affecting his mood.

He loved his village, but being stuck behind the protective walls got old.

He knew he was meant to be out beyond the walls, to see as much of the outside world as he could.

It was probably not what a man of God should think about, but he couldn't fight his heart's desire.

-

As soon as he got to the village, he was met with a huge commotion.

He recognized a fellow priest and he started walking toward him. The wall turned into a run when he saw he had a young man in his grasp.

“Father Mike! What's going on?” Father Mike looked over at Father Erwin, his light hair falling into his eyes.

“Father Erwin! I just caught this dangerous dhampir! He’s the one responsible for the attack on the convent! I went there after this bloodsucker attacked! He smells exactly like the one that attacked them! This is the scum that attacked our sisters!” 

Father Erwin’s eyes went wide in shock as he looked down at the dhampir. He was pale skinned, with short dark hair and eyes like cold steel.

“Let go of me, you piece of shit!” The dhampir yelled, struggling in Father Mike’s arms. A dhampir’s strength was supposed to surpass a mortals but Father Mike was incredibly strong. Also, Father Erwin could tell this dhampir was young, no more than a hundred years old. “I didn't kill those women! I swear I didn’t!” 

“Father Mike, how certain are you that this is the murderer?” Father Erwin looked at his comrade.

“Father Erwin, I can smell him! When have I ever been wrong?” The blonde priest raised his hands in a pacifying gesture.

“I'm not doubting your abilities, my friend.” Father Erwin took a step closer. “However, doesn't he bear a striking resemblance to that notorious vampire, Kenny the Ripper?” 

Both the priest and dhampir let their expressions flood with surprise. 

“That would explain the smell…” Father Mike stated, his grip starting to slowly loosen.

“Not quite yet, Father.” Father Erwin stepped closer to the dhampir and knelt down in front of him. “What is your relation to Kenny the Ripper?”

The dhampir averted his gaze. 

“I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in so long. I think he knew my mother. But other than that, I have no relation to him.” Father Erwin turned his blue eyes back to Father Mike and gave him a look.

“Do you want to stay in the village?” Father Erwin asked. The dhampir looked up at the priest. His cold eyes staring right into the priests very soul.

Father Erwin felt his heart speeding up. Being scrutinized under this creatures gaze made such unholy thoughts flood his mind, nearly drowning all his senses.

He cleared his throat and gave the dhampir a smile. 

“So? What is your answer? I'm only asking for my own benefit of course. I'm in need of a hunting partner and what better partner to have than a dhampir.”

The dhampir gave a growl and turned away.

“Fine.” he muttered. “You're lucky I have nowhere else to be, priest.” With that, Father Erwin rose to his feet and extended his hand to the dhampir as Father Mike released him.

“What's your name?” The dhampir fixed his clothes, shoving one hand deep into a pocket on his black leather jacket.

“Levi.” he said softly, his cold hand sending chills down Father Erwin’s spine. “My name is Levi.”

-

Erwin opened his eyes slowly. He sat up even slower, pushing his blonde hair out of his face.

He sighed and looked over in the bed on the other side of the room, seeing his father's eyes on him.

“Another dream?” His father asked as he slowly rose up himself. 

“Yea,” Erwin responded before quickly getting out of bed to help him. “Dad, take it easy.” Mr. Smith gave a short laugh, waving his son off.

“Erwin, I'm fine.” He motioned for his cane which Erwin retrieved for him. “We still have a couple of hours before the store opens. I'll make coffee and you can tell me about your dream over breakfast.”

Erwin smiled as he watched his dad walk the short distance to their stovetop. 

He waited for his father to disappear into their small bathroom, to retrieve a small notebook from under his pillow. He quickly shoved it into his pocket, watching his father as he emerged from the bathroom with a lot full of water. 

Erwin took this time to set their pull out table up. He grabbed a foldable chair from his spot against the wall and popped it open, sinking into it with a tired sigh. 

These dreams have been happening for a while. Erwin couldn't understand what they meant, but he clung to the familiarity of them.

He and Levi grow so close in these dreams, feeling a mutual respect and eventually a forbidden and unspoken love. 

Erwin looked over to his dad again, seeing him crack eggs into a frying pan and he quietly pulled the small notepad from the pocket of his pajama bottoms. 

He opened it to a fresh page, skipping past all the others that contained small rough sketches of the half vampire that Erwin had been seeing in his dreams.

Erwin quickly began his sketch, the main focus being Levi’s eyes. When Erwin first saw them, they were so cold and empty. It was only after what Erwin assumed was weeks maybe months of being partners, did a warmth start to shine in them. 

Erwin smiled down at the small sketch, his thumb gently caressing the picture.

“Levi.” He sighed softly.

“Did you say something son?” Erwin closed the notebook and quickly put it back in his pocket.

“Nothing, just thinking out loud.” 

His father nodded as he placed a cup of coffee down in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! So glad people seem to be enjoying this! Love to hear from all yall! Stay cool!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin catches a glimpse of the man known as Levi.
> 
> After talking with a friend he decides to go off and search for him.
> 
> However he finds out that Levi was looking for him as well.

Erwin was surprised at the number of people who visited the bookstore today.

He had a busy day, full of making sales, returning rejected books and talking to customers.

He was grateful for the reprieve which he used to catch up on his own reading.

He had just gotten to an exciting paragraph when the door opened, sending forth the fresh scent of coffee along with the not so fresh smell of his good friend, Hanji Zoë. 

“Hey, Erwin!” She called out, skipping to the counter. “Today is a beautiful day, don't you think?”

She set the coffee down, then released her long greasy hair from its holder.

“Hanji, I take you had a productive day at the lab?” 

Hanji was a science major at the local college Erwin used to attend.

He had to stop, so he could dedicate all his time to help run the family store when his dad got sick.

“Hmm.” Hanji hummed as she took a sip of coffee. “It was. I think I may have scared Berner off my tail for good after these past three days, but getting my thesis done a month in advance was worth it.” She eyed the notebook next to the register and with the speed similar to a rattlesnake, she swiped it.

“Hanji!” Erwin yelled as he reached for her, almost spilling the coffee everywhere.

“Did you have another dream?” She asked, opening the notebook. “It's the only time I ever see this out.”

Erwin sighed and took a sip of his own coffee.

“I had one last night. It's the first dream, when we first meet.” Hanji nodded. She knew all about the dreams. Erwin had needed someone to confide in and she never judged him. She listened intently, her eyes always serious behind her smudged glasses.

“Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe these aren't just dreams?” She asked, returning the notebook.

Erwin scoffed, shaking his head as he grabbed the notebook back.

“There's no way that they are anything else. This man...Levi, he's nothing but a figment of my imagination.” Erwin cringed at how awful those words tasted coming out. Levi didn't exist, He wasn't real. “Besides, if he did, what if he's on the other side of the world or already married with a family?” Erwin took another sip of coffee. “What chance do we have of being together if the man in my dreams is real?”

“Erwin, you don't think that maybe, just maybe, he's having similar dreams about you?” She asked, leaning against the counter, the contents of her white lab coats pockets clanging together. 

“No.” He answered sharply in a tone Hanji knew all too well. For a few seconds, neither of them moved. Erwin exhaled sharply, looking up into Hanji’s wide eyes. She gave a small smile, accepting his unspoken apology.

“I just worry about you, Erwin. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're so selfless, always making sacrifices so you can help the ones you love.” 

She backed away, going around the counter towards the back door and the entrance into Erwin's and his father's small home.

“You deserve happiness as well. If anyone deserves it, it's you Commander.”

That was able to pull a laugh from Erwin, despite the tears pooling in his eyes. 

“Okay, that's the last time I let you pick out my Halloween costume. When is that lame joke going to die? First it was Captain America, now I'm a Commander?” 

Hanji shrugged her shoulders. 

“What can I say,” she laughed. “I think Commander suits you.” She motioned towards the door. “Mind if I shower?” She asked.

Erwin shook his head.

“No, go ahead but don't wake the old man, please.”

She gave him a salute and disappeared.

He sighed softly, looking back down at his small notebook.

Despite knowing that Hanji meant well, he always hated the feeling he got when she brought up Levi. He was nothing but a ghost of his mind, a spector.

Erwin wiped the tears that fell. He took a deep breath and opened the notebook to his favorite sketch.

In the dream, he and Levi had just finished dispatching an evil witch. It was just about dawn and Erwin led Levi to a small hill to watch the sunrise. 

They sat next to each other and as soon as the sun broke the horizon, Erwin turned to Levi. 

There was a small smile on his face that made Erwin's heart melt. It was the first time that he had ever seen Levi smile. Erwin smiled as well, before returning his gaze to the sunrise.

Erwin opened his eyes, the memory returning to the depths of his mind. He looked up when the bell over the entranced chimed and he hastily moved the coffee aside as he greeted a customer that came in, the smile on his face not reaching high enough to brush the sadness from his eyes.

/\

It was an hour to closing and Erwin was taking this time to return all the misplaced books he could find. 

He always enjoyed this time of the day, he was able to be left alone with his thoughts, as lonesome as they may be.

He was always brought back to the deep abyss that was Levi’s eyes. Erwin always looked Levi in the eyes. He allowed his gaze to wander to his pale lips, or scarred chest, but his eyes were always his favorite.

He watched as they reacted to him, how they darkened with lust or how they lit up when Erwin would read to him. Levi’s face was a brick wall, but his eyes were as open at an atrium, ever flowing with emotion and feeling.

Erwin would returned the small gesture, allowing his own eyes to reveal how he really felt but never more. He wanted to express his feelings, his true feeling but he couldn't.

There was a lot of responsibility to being a man of God.

The bell chimed loudly, ripping him from his thoughts.

He heard his dad call out to the patron and Erwin went back to what he was doing.

He didn't feel like dealing with customers anymore, not after this emotional day.

He heard his dad call out to him so he called back.

He caught sight of someone in his peripheral vision, pale skin and dark hair.

He turned fully, catching a small glimpse of the man as he ran out of the bookstore like all of He'll was at his heels.

Erwin saw him, though. He saw the man's face and he couldn't believe it.

He couldn't be real, he just couldn't.

“Was that you, Levi?”

/\

Erwin laid in bed, absolutely restless.

He had looked at every sketch he had ever done of Levi and he couldn't deny it anymore.

The man he saw in the store was, without a doubt, Levi.

He had to think of what he was going to do.

How would he begin to find him? Where would he even look? 

Erwin decided that he had to start at least looking. He would search this entire city of he had to. He had caught a glimpse of the man he had only thought existed in his mind.

Now that Erwin learned differently, he couldn't stay away.

He had to find him.

/\

Erwin didn't sleep at all that night.

He could only think about finding Levi.

He got up before his dad, running to the front of the store to use the phone.

He dialed Hanji’s number, praying that she was up.

“Yo!” She answered loudly, the sounds of explosions faint in the background.

“Hanji! I need you to cover for me at the store today.” 

Hanji blew a raspberry, followed by swearing.

“Dammit, Moblit! You're supposed to have my back!” Erwin gave an annoyed sigh before trying to bring her attention back to him.

“Hanji! I saw him! Levi is real!”

Erwin heard a man’s voice cry out in pain then silence.

“What did you say?” Hanji asked.

“Levi. He came into the bookstore. He ran off before I could get a good look at him but I know it's him.” Erwin looked back toward the door. His father would be getting up soon. “I'm going to look for him, but I need you to help the old man here at the store. Can you do it?” 

Hanji could be heard walking back to the sound of game music but it was cut off abruptly.

“Moblit, change of plans. I have something I have to do. We can continue this later.” He heard the man agree and then the sound of a slap. “That man had such a cute ass.” Erwin clenched his eyes and shook his head. He wanted to laugh, but he was too keyed up. “Okay Commander. I am at your service.”

Erwin released a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Hanji.”

/\

Hanji showed up thirty minutes before the store opened.

Erwin already had coffee and breakfast made for his dad when he went to let her in.

“Hey,” He greeted her in a hushed voice. “If the old man asks, I asked you to cover for me because I was going to look for some more book donations.”

Hanji gave Erwin a look.

“You aren't telling him the truth? That's not like you.” 

Erwin sighed.

“I know that. I can't tell him this though. I can't tell him I'm going out to chase after someone I've only dreamt about.”

Hanji gave a soft laugh.

“Yea, I guess you're right about that.” She draped her arm around Erwin's shoulder. “Now, how's about you make me some breakfast.”

He laughed and nodded.

“I can do that, Hanji.” They both went to the back and Erwin got started on her breakfast as Hanji went to sit with his dad.

He heard them talking about different theories and things that just went over Erwin's head. He remembered that He used to joke with his dad, saying that Hanji should have been his child.

He served Hanji her breakfast and coffee, standing next to her and joining in the conversation.

When the time came for the store to open, he and Hanji walked to the front.

“Okay, I'm not expecting results but if something happens, you'll be the first person I call.”

Hanji jumped up excitedly.

“Erwin! This is it! I can feel it! You're going to find him.” Hanji had her mad scientist look so he knew not to argue. 

“We'll see.” he waved as He walked out, running right into someone. “Oh god I am…”

His eyes widened as he looked down into steel eyes.

Levi felt his heart speed up in his chest as he looked up into Erwin's blue eyes.

“I...It…” Erwin could barely speak. Levi was likewise speechless.

“It’s you.” the shorter man finally choked out. “Erwin.”

Erwin felt his heartbeat quicken. It was actually him. His eyes, his voice. It was all so clear.

“Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if their meeting didn't meet expectations! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it's short. Writing on my mobile Google docs sucks. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And thanks to all those who read!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has been set in motion...

Levi looked into those bright blue eyes, the same eyes he loved to lose himself in, the same eyes he watched fog over night after night.

 

Erwin stared right back, right into the warm abyss that had always been open to him. The steel doors that he had tried for so long to open were once again welded shut. 

 

Their eyes were familiar, yet unrecognizable.

 

“I-I’m sorry...I don’t mean to sound so chummy...” Erwin stuttered as he straightened up, taking a couple steps back.

 

Levi watched with a raised eyebrow, a small smile on his face.

 

“Chummy.” He said with a hint of humor. Erwin looked down at Levi, a smile of his own blossoming on his face.

 

“Friendly, I should say.” He swallowed hard and tried to not be so awkward. 

 

Levi was struggling. All he wanted was to hold this man in his arms. He had seen him die too many times and now, knowing that He was real and right in front of him, made the ache in his chest hurt even more.

 

Erwin cleared his throat, trying to tame the wild thoughts on his mind. He could never indulge himself when it came to Levi. Levi was the forbidden fruit and Erwin had taken a vow as a man of God. But now, where there were no vows and no holy duties to speak of, Erwin wanted nothing more than a taste of the forbidden.

 

“Would...you like to get some breakfast?” Erwin asked softly, suddenly very aware that they were just a few feet from Hanji.

 

“Yea, that sounds amazing.” Levi replied, looking past Erwin toward the bookstores window. He raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why that crazy four eyed lady was staring at them when the blonde man walked past, turning to look down at Levi. 

 

“Great! Let's get going.” Levi just nodded and followed Erwin quietly. He walked a little bit behind the tall, blonde man, taking in his features. 

 

He kept seeing him in a different time...a different place and it felt surreal. He felt like he and the priest could be walking through the woods, searching for the werewolf that kills him, that leaves Levi alone with a gaping hole in his chest. It was overwhelming. Levi was afraid of losing him again. That was the main focus that dominated his thoughts. He couldn't enjoy the company of Erwin, or hear the small talk that He was trying to engage Levi in. All Levi could see were the lifeless eyes of the beautiful priest. 

 

Erwin turned to Levi and saw his face. He stopped and he took the smaller man's arms gently in his hands. “Levi, what's wrong?” He looked into his eyes, seeing a vast steel pool quivering like molten lead. He gently reached up and caressed his cheek, his skin warm and not like Erwin was used to. He could remember the feel of Levi’s skin, how cold it was under his hands, how Levi’s touch would cause goosebumps to erupt and a chill to shiver up Erwin’s spine. 

 

He grabbed Levi’s arms and started to pull him into a nearby diner. The bell chimed above as Erwin opened the door, his bright eyes worried as He scanned the diner. He sat at the closest table and quickly ordered a glass of water. Levi finally came to his senses and he felt his stomach drop. “What are we doing here?! We can't eat here!” He whispered harshly. 

 

Erwin blinked at him and cocked his head. 

 

“Oh, we can't? Why not? You agreed to breakfast and you looked like you were about to pass out so I figured this place was just as good as any other.” Erwin got comfortable in his seat before scanning the restaurant again. He watched the place, enjoying the atmosphere. 

 

“We can't...because I…” Levi was unable to finish. The waitress bounced over to them and Erwin looked over at her, smiling as she set the water down and Levi groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“Hi, Levi.” Levi turned his eyes up at the small strawberry blonde woman. “I thought you were sick? Danny said you called in.” her eyes darted between Levi and Erwin, obviously waiting for an explanation. Erwin’s eyebrows raised as he realized why Levi didn't want to come to this particular diner.

 

“Petra, I don't think I-” 

 

“Well, you see,” Erwin spoke up, causing Levi to glare daggers at him. “Levi is sick, and I can't make anything for him because Levi is the cook and not me. So I told him I would bring him out for some sunshine and breakfast.” Erwin flashed a gorgeous smile that affected both Petra and Levi. 

 

“Oh, of course! I totally understand! I'll be right back with some menus!” She gave a smile small and turned away before Levi had a chance to explain. 

 

“You didn't have to say all that. I had it under control.” Levi said before taking a sip of the cold water. Erwin watched him, happy for the change in mood. 

 

“It's no problem.” He said with a wave of his hand. He watched Levi again, his blue eyes taking in the man in front of him. 

 

Levi stared right back. He was still having trouble believing this wasn’t all a dream. He still felt like he was going to wake up and thrown back into his lonely life once again. 

 

“How did you know?” Levi asked softly. He averted his gaze. He knew Erwin could read what he was feeling by looking into his eyes. 

 

Erwin cleared his throat and placed his hands on the table, his fingers interlocked as he leaned forward. 

 

“I remember my dreams Levi. I had a dream where you scolded me and didn't talk to for two hours after I ended up burning our dinner.” Erwin laughed and sat back. “You came along, cleaned up the mess and made us an amazing dinner, a celebration for us saving the village.” 

 

Petra came back with some menus and handed them out.

 

“Here you go!” She chirped happily. “Also, Danny said this was on him and that he hopes you get better.” Levi shook his head and turned away as he ignored the menu. 

 

“I don't need a menu Petra. Tell Emerich that I'll take my usual with extra cheese.” Petra nodded, seeming oblivious to Levi’s crass behavior. 

 

“I want the same!” Erwin said with a grin as Levi glared at him, amusement and adoration in his eyes. Erwin caught it and he smiled back.

 

“Alright, we'll have that right out.” she flashed a smile as she took the menus back and went to put the orders in. 

 

“So, you and Danny…” Erwin started.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Levi said as he turned away. 

 

“Levi.”

 

“Erwin.” 

 

Erwin couldn't help but grin. It felt like it did in his dreams, easy and peaceful. 

 

Levi looked over and he felt his lip twitch as he suppressed a smile. He could remember how easy it was with Erwin, but he couldn't stop thinking about his death. How he died in his arms, how Levi was unable to read him his last rites, his chance for a peaceful transition to the afterlife. 

 

Erwin was shocked by the look in Levi’s eyes. It was sad and in pain. Erwin had never seen Levi’s eyes like that. “Levi.” He reached out and placed his hand gently on the smaller mans. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly, his voice full of concerns. 

 

Levi looked up. Erwin’s blue eyes were bright. Sad, but Bright. They were not fogged over with death, they were clear, as clear as the sea. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to enjoy this. I am.” Levi swallowed hard, his strong exterior crumbling. “But, I can’t stop seeing my dream.” He closed his eyes allowing silent tears to fall, surprising both Erwin and Levi. “I can’t stop seeing you die.” 

 

Erwin’s eyes widened. He had no idea. Erwin’s dreams had always been bright and hopeful. Had Levi’s only been of death and pain? “Levi, come on.” He stood and went to his side. “Let me get you home.” 

 

Danny waited impatiently for Levi’s food. He tapped on the wood with his knuckles, unaware of how annoying Emerich found the constant knocking. He released an annoyed noise as he took the food, the look the head chef was giving him went unnoticed. He turned with a smile on is face only for it to fade as he watched Levi being led out the diner by a tall blonde man. The man turned back and gave Danny a slight nod, a cheesy grin on his face. Danny glared hard, shooting daggers into that man, long after the door closed.

 

~~~~~

 

“You didn’t have to walk me home.” Levi said as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He threw the keys on the small table, which was overflowing with letters from friends and family. He walked into the modest living room, falling onto the couch to pull his shoes off. 

 

Erwin looked around the small apartment, a smile coming to his face. “I don’t mind. I have nothing to do today and I am in no rush to end this day.” He smiled as he walked into the living room. He turned and saw the canvas in the corner, Levi’s painting still on display. Erwin’s eyes widened as he walked to it. 

 

Levi looked up to retort but his words were lost when he saw what caught Erwin’s attention. He quickly stood, his heart racing. “Erwin, I-”

 

“Is this it?” He asked, his voice even. Erwin gazed upon the painting, seeing himself in death. He let a sad expression come to his face. “This is what you see when you look at me?” Erwin turned back around and faced Levi.

 

Levi had his head lowered, his arms taught at his sides. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I couldn’t save you Erwin. I’m so sorry.” Levi looked up at Erwin, tears falling down his cheeks. He looked into the bright blue eyes, which were spilling tears as well. 

 

“Levi.” Erwin went to the smaller man and pulled him close to him. He held Levi tight and gently rubbed his back, his tears falling. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.” He said softly He was still unable to recall his death but he was more concerned with the fact that Levi had to endure this.

 

Levi let his arms wrap around the tall man’s shoulders. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. It was comforting and if Erwin noticed, he didn’t say anything. Levi could feel Erwin’s heartbeat, he could feel his warmth and strength. This was real. Erwin Smith really was in his arms. He slowly pulled away and wiped his face, his stoic expression back. “I...I know that, it’s just…” Levi looked up at Erwin. “It’s been really hard.”

 

Erwin gave Levi a sad smile. “I’m sorry.” He bit his lip and gently reached to wipe Levi’s tears. “What happened?” He asked softly. He watched Levi’s eyes. He could see the pain in them, despite his even expression. 

 

Levi sighed and he gently sat Erwin down. “If I’m going to tell this story, I’m going to need some tea.” He pointed at Erwin. “Stay here.” He said before turning to walk to the small kitchen. He began to boil water, reaching for his cigarettes from his back pocket. “So, you didn’t dream about dying?” He asked as he turned to Erwin, blowing smoke as he leaned against the wall.

 

Erwin shook his head. “I dreamed of when we first met.” He smiled, remembering the thrill he got when he looked into Levi’s eyes for the first time. “Do you remember?” Erwin asked as he turned to watch Levi.

 

“No.” Levi looked down, the look on Erwin’s face telling him so much. “Was it a nice dream?” Levi looked up when he heard a loud and clear laugh. He could see the answer to his question in Erwin’s expression and he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“It was great. I met my partner.” He looked over at Levi. He saw the smile, the one from his favorite dream. 

 

Levi kept his gaze on Erwin’s. It was just like the looks they used to exchange when they were alone. 

 

No one else existed, no one else mattered. It was two against the world. Neither man realized they were walking toward each other, as if magnetized. When they met in the middle, Levi reached up at stroke Erwin’s cheek. Erwin did the same, shuddering at the warmth of Levi’s skin. He leaned down, moving closer to him. Levi rose, his lips parting as he felt Erwin’s breath on his face.

 

The moment shattered like glass when the kettle began to whistle loudly. 

 

Levi felt his cheeks flush and he took a step back.

 

Erwin was likewise afflicted, straightening up and clearing his throat. He sat back down as Levi went to tend to the water. He bit his lip, remembering how he was always pining for the dhampir. He wanted nothing more than to take him, to feel him in everyway that was unbecoming of a mad of God. Erwin did more penance after meeting Levi than in his whole tenor as a priest. 

 

Levi took a deep breath as he readied his tea. As he stubbed out his cigarette, he went back to his dream. He could remember his and the priest’s time in the dark alley, Erwin’s eyes dark with need. Levi had wanted nothing more than for the priest to put his hands on him. He wanted to submit to him, to give him everything he had to offer. He cleared his throat as he went to sit back next to Erwin, two steaming cups of tea in his hands.

 

Erwin reached for one and blew away the steam, taking a cautious sip. He set the cup down as Levi sat next to him. He turned his blue eyes to him and waited for Levi to begin. 

 

Levi took a sip as well and sighed. “We went out on a job. Werewolf.” Levi grimaced, a dead dog smell filling his nostrils. 

 

Erwin smirked. “Werewolf, huh? That’s surprising. You hate werewolf jobs.” 

 

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he set his mug down. “How many times have I told you, it’s because of the smell.” He sighed and shook his head. “Anyways, we were tracking the werewolf but it got the jump on us. We tried fighting it off but he grabbed you, bit your arm off.” Levi went pale as he remembered. 

 

Erwin felt his right arm twinge at Levi’s words. “Were you able to get away?” Erwin asked softly.

 

Levi scoffed. “Yea, after I killed the bastard.” He said coldly. He took another sip and shook his head as the warm amber liquid went down his throat. “The werewolf bit your throat, there was so much blood.” He shuddered but he looked up when he felt Erwin’s hand on his back. 

 

“It’s okay, Levi.” He smiled at him, trying to reassure him. He let his surprise show as Levi pressed against him, his arms wrapped around him. Erwin closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Levi. my death wasn’t your fault. It sounds like you did what you can.”  Erwin looked down at Levi, watching him. He watched as he leaned up, his lips parted almost begging for Erwin.

 

Levi wanted to taste him. He needed to. It had been so long but Levi couldn’t move. He wouldn't be able to take it if Erwin turned away from him, the way he always did. Levi’s eyes widened as he felt Erwin’s hand on his face, turning the his face to stare into bright blue eyes, eyes that were alive.

 

Erwin held Levi gently. He cradled him, afraid of shattering him. “Levi.” He looked down at the steel doors that were wide open. “Kiss me.”

 

Levi felt his body shudder as he wasted no time in pressing his lips against Erwin’s. Erwin wrapped him large arms around Levi’s small frame, pulling him into his lap with ease. Levi gasped softly, keeping his lips on Erwin’s. He opened his eyes and let his hands wander over Erwin’s chest, unbuttoning the top of his shirt, moaning as he felt his body.

 

Erwin gripped Levi’s hips in his hands, his fingers moving to the button of his jeans. He could feel Levi’s erection, and he grinned into the kiss. “Levi,” He moaned breathless. “We...we don’t have to do this.” He was amused by the annoyed look on Levi’s face when he pulled back. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Levi asked, leaning back as he looked down at Erwin. “You’re really going to tell me this?” He reached down and gripped the front of Erwin’s shirt in his fists. “After all this time, after I’ve waited for so long, you’re going to deny me this?” Levi kissed him again, moaning softly. Erwin tasted better than he imagined. “Don’t you dare, Erwin Smith.” He whispered, his breath stolen away by the kiss.

 

Erwin lifted him up in his arms, going the direction Levi pointed in. He laid the smaller man down on his bed, keeping his mouth connected to Levi’s body as he removed his pants. 

 

Levi whimpered as he felt the cool air hit his warm and shaky legs. He looked over as Erwin turned his blue eyes back on him, watching him as he lifted Levi’s legs. Levi gripped the sheets in his fists as he felt Erwin’s lips kissing the untouched skin on the back of his thighs. “Erwin…” Levi moaned as he raised his shirt up to expose his chest. He pinched and pulled his nipples, his back arching more at every touch. 

 

Erwin groaned, pulling Levi’s dark gray boxers off. He lifted his legs again, going to kiss the inside of Levi’s thighs, the shorter man’s erect cock in his face. He turned his gaze up to Levi, and he almost came at the sight of Levi stimulating himself. He spread Levi’s legs and he ran his tongue against his entrance.

 

“Ah! Erwin please!” Levi begged, his hands going to tangle in Erwin’s hair. He moaned again as Erwin’s tongue prodded his hole, sending shock waves through Levi’s body. “Oh fuck, please Erwin! I need it! I need to feel it! Please!” Levi had been reduced to this mess in just a few licks and kisses, but he didn’t care. He was willingly submitting to Erwin Smith.

 

Erwin was happy to oblige Levi and he inserted his tongue past the ring of muscle. He felt a tightness at first but Levi quickly relaxed, his body seeming to vibrate. Erwin let one of his hands snake up Levi’s body and found its way to his mouth. He stuck two fingers in, Levi already sucking eagerly. Erwin groaned again, half expecting to feel his fingers scrape against sharp vampiric canines. 

 

Levi sucked Erwin’s fingers greedily, wanting to show the blonde man the skills of his tongue. Erwin buried his own deep inside Levi, using his free hand to gently stroke the shorter man. 

 

“Ah! Erwin!” Levi arched his back, thrusting his hips upward, desperate for more friction. Erwin rose and used his slick fingers to gently probe Levi’s entrance. Erwin felt his Levi’s warm insides squeezing around him. It was amazing, like he could live on the feeling alone. 

 

“Is that good Levi?” He asked, a nervous quiver in his voice. He felt like he knew what to do, like he’s done it before...somehow. However, he couldn’t resurface those memories and he worked based solely on Levi’s reactions.

 

“Yes! That’s good! Please...Erwin…” Levi’s breath was coming in heavy pants. He felt a fire erupt on his skin everytime Erwin touched him. “I need more...I need you inside…” Levi was unsure of where that came from, he had never been touched in this way before, yet his mind knew what his body wanted. 

 

Erwin finished preparing Levi and he pulled his fingers out. Levi whimpered at their absence but he didn’t have long to wait before he felt something much larger brushing his entrance. Erwin leaned close to Levi and kissed him passionately. Levi kissed him back just as fierce, holding the taller man closer to him. 

 

“Levi.” Erwin sighed, trailing his lips along the smaller man’s chest. Levi was so hot, burning the tall man to a crisp. Erwin looked into his eyes as he entered him. Erwin groaned as he was met with the fire of Levi’s insides. The flames were stoked by Levi’s passion and only Erwin could extinguish them. He pushed farther in, met with more of the heat. “Fuck...Levi. You’re hot...so hot.” 

 

Levi could barely speak. He finally felt whole. He felt like the final piece of his existence had fallen into place. “Erwin...ah!” Levi's back arched as he felt Erwin's cock push against his prostate. “Please...please Erwin!” Levi's gaze bore into Erwin. “It...it's been so long…” Levi spoke, This room and this bed not his own. Flashes of a time and place he had never seen began to play in front of his eyes. The only consistency was Erwin.“Please…”

 

With that, Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi, keeping their bodies flushed, allowing himself to be burned alive. He began to thrust into Levi, feeling the smaller man swallow him whole. Erwin planted soft kisses on Levi’s hairline, feeling the sweat dripping. 

 

Levi shuddered at the contact, his body covered in sweat. He moaned louder, his fire growing even more rampant with every thrust of Erwin’s hips. “Er-win...ah-ha...I’m close.” Levi turned his steel eyes back to the blue eyes and Erwin looked back, just as needy. 

 

He nodded, Levi’s broken pleads falling from wet lips. Erwin sped up, holding tightly to Levi as if he would turn to smoke. “Le-vi…” Erwin panted heavily, his internal pressure reaching its boiling point. “Levi!” Erwin blew his seed deep inside of Levi, dousing the flames that have already forever burned him.

 

“Erwin!” Levi cried out, his seed shooting out like white ropes. Both of the men were coated as they pressed closer to each other. “Erwin…” Levi pressed his lips to Erwin’s cheeks, tears stinging in his eyes.  _ I’m dreaming… This has to be a dream… _ Levi thought as he looked up at Erwin. 

 

“Levi, it’s okay.” He gently stroked his lover’s cheeks. “I’m here.” Erwin leaned down and kissed his lips softly. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Levi reached up to wipe his tears with a shaky hand. “No, you’re not.” Levi smiled and tried to move to sit up.

 

“Ah! Wait, hold on.” Erwin pulled out, causing Levi to cry out in surprise. 

 

“God dammit!” Levi swore as he turned to glare at Erwin.

 

Erwin gave Levi a playful grin as the shorter man swatted his arm. He watched as Levi moved to the side of the bed, setting his feet on the floor. Erwin swallowed hard. Memories flashed of Levi in the same spot, but the room around him was a place he has never been. He propped himself up on his arms, thinking about the very dreams that lead him in his search for Levi. What if Hanji was right? What if there was more to these dreams? What if him and Levi have shared many lives? What if they were destined to always find each other? Erwin began thinking of Levi’s dream, the one of Erwin’s death. The idea made him shiver. Just because they were destined to find each other, didn’t mean they were destined to be happy…

 

Levi was finally able to stand. He limped heavily to the bathroom and turned to look at Erwin. He watched him, watched as he frowned in worry. He watched as his eyes began to darken. “Oi! Erwin! Are you coming or are you just going to sit there?” Levi wanted to make sure that Erwin’s eyes never darkened again. He would make sure to save Erwin this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to all those that have read this! I greatly appreiciate it and this is for you! special thanks to leave_eye_ackerman on instagram for changing my mind on deleting this chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea for a fic I had for the longest time. I hadnt thought about posting it on here even thought its like a few months old. I thought i would see how it did here. Dont hesitate to tell me what you think.


End file.
